<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incorrect Amphibia Quotes by Floofyboi57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885578">Incorrect Amphibia Quotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofyboi57/pseuds/Floofyboi57'>Floofyboi57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Incorrect Quotes, just non canon quotes, nothing much else to say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofyboi57/pseuds/Floofyboi57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackheaded quotes featuring characters from Amphibia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu, Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu, Sprig Plantar &amp; Ivy Sundew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Amphibia Incorrect Quotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy the first chapter of this madness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sprig: I don’t think we should trust her-</p><p>Anne: Come on Sprig! *cups Marcy’s face* Could this face be the face of betrayal-</p><p>Marcy: Probably-</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: I did so bad on this test..</p><p>Anne: Awww, don’t be sad Marbles, look I got a 60-</p><p>Marcy: I mean- an 85!?</p><p>Anne:*crumbles up paper and throws it in the trash* Alright-</p><p>~~</p><p>Grime: Everyone! This right here is my emotionally distressed bi child! And it’s time you all boost up her confidence!</p><p>Sasha: Grime no-</p><p>Percy:*hugging Sasha’s arm* Awww Sash, I didn’t know you had low self esteem-</p><p>Sasha: No I don’t! I am perfectly confident in myself! </p><p>Grime: Sasha, I once saw you call yourself a failure by dropping a plate-</p><p>Sasha: IT WAS A REFLEX-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Ever since I taught Sprig and Polly stan talk they’ve been talking like a tumblr forum-</p><p>Sprig: Oof, sis the callout</p><p>Polly: Spill the tea sistah!</p><p>HopPop: Please- stop-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig:...Hey Anne? Yeah- it’s Sprig- Umm, I seem to have gotten both of my hands stuck in Pringles cans- yes both of them....look it doesn’t matter how I managed to call you just come home and help me-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Technically, TECHNICALLY, I am immortal until proven otherwise. Like up until something succeeds at killing me, I am immortal</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: Hey Anne, what day is it?</p><p>Anne: I don’t know- lemme ask Sprig- hey Sprig, what day is it?</p><p>Sprig: One second-*starts vibrating and grunting*</p><p>Marcy: I-Is he ok?</p><p>Anne: Yeah, he’s just thinking-</p><p>Sprig:*still ‘thinking’*</p><p>Marcy: Should- should we call someone?</p><p>Anne: Nah, this is pretty normal-</p><p>Sprig: It’s today-</p><p>Marcy: I hate you both-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne, in a dress: This sucks! Why do we even have to go to this fancy ball for the king?</p><p>Sasha, also in a dress: Yeah, the only upside is this dress can easily hide my knives-</p><p>Anne:..*slowly extends hand for Sasha’s knives*</p><p>Sasha:*hands them over* Where’s Marcy? She should be ready by now-</p><p>Marcy:*walks in in a suit* Sorry for the hold up- Lady Olivia and I couldn’t decide on a tie color- but I think we did a good job compromising</p><p>Anne and Sasha:*blushing*......dibs-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig, pacing in front of a locked castle door: Hup two three four, no ones getting through this door!</p><p>Marcy, pacing with him: Five, six, seven, eight! Gonna ask Anne Boonschuy for a date!</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy:*eating a cinnamon roll*</p><p>Anne: Cannibalism!</p><p>Marcy:*confused chewing noises*</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: So here’s the tea-</p><p>Grime: It’s actually called a mission report-</p><p>Sasha:....do you want the tea or not?</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop: I am not an early bird or a night owl-</p><p>HopPop: I’m some kind of permanently exhausted pigeon-</p><p>~~</p><p>Andrias:*sets something on fire* QUICK! WE NEED AN ADULT!</p><p>Marcy: YOU ARE AN ADULT!</p><p>Andrias: WE NEED AN ADULTIER ADULT! QUICK! GET LADY OLIVIA!</p><p>~~</p><p>Grime: I have an idea!</p><p>Sasha: Your last idea involved murder!</p><p>Percy: Let the man finish-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: Whenever Anne is mad at me, I tighten all the lids of the jars so she’ll have to talk to me-</p><p>(Glass shatters in the background)</p><p>Sasha: It hasn’t worked yet, but it will eventually-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne:*hugs HopPop and inhales his scent deeply* You smell like a father figure-</p><p>HopPop: Please stop-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: I love you-</p><p>Marcy: Awww, I love you more Sash-</p><p>Sasha: Don’t start a fight you won’t fucking win, Wu.</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop: I’m going to bed, don’t commit murder</p><p>Sprig: Awww-</p><p>Anne: Fine-</p><p>Polly: I’m gonna burn down the forest!!</p><p>HopPop: Technically not murder, I’ll allow it</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: Always be positive!</p><p>Marcy:*falls down stairs*</p><p>Marcy: Wow- I sure got down those stairs fast-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Do something in your life that’ll make a 1950’s white man angry-</p><p>Marcy: Anne, I’m already a Chinese lesbian who can’t cook, what more do you want?</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop: Sprig- the fire department has been here 7 times this month!</p><p>Sprig: Yeah- Uh actually- one of those times was cause I accidentally dialed 911, but was too embarrassed to admit- so I set the kitchen on fire</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: I never brag-</p><p>Anne: Once you called your face “proof of god’s existence”</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: I’m about to hit you with a weapon of my own design- Sprig!</p><p>Sprig: I am- no such thing-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: Captain! Did you get the reports I sent on the Finley murder?</p><p>Grime: I did, nice work Waybright</p><p>Sasha: Thanks dad-</p><p>(Everyone goes quiet)</p><p>Sasha:....why is everyone staring at me?</p><p>Braddock: You just called Captain Grime Dad- you said “thanks dad”-</p><p>Sasha: No, I said “thanks man”</p><p>Grime: Do you see me as a father figure Sasha?</p><p>Sasha: No, if anything I see you as a bother figure! Cause you’re always bothering me!</p><p>Percy: Hey! Show your father some respect!</p><p>~~</p><p>Ivy: The stars look beautiful tonight</p><p>Sprig: Yup, it’s just me, you and the moon</p><p>Anne, from the roof: Hey! You two should kiss!</p><p>~~</p><p>Braddock: Percy just has an undying love for plants</p><p>Percy, laying on the ground: GRAAAAASSSSSSSS</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy at a party Sasha likely invited her to:......does anyone know where I can find the nearest bathroom? I would like to have a panic attack in peace</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: This a song I wrote for my ex (Sasha)-*strums note on guitar* Fuck you!</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Say hello to my little friend! *holds up Polly in her bucket*</p><p>Polly: Sup</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. The sequel cause I have too much free time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This did better than expected- however I didn’t expect much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sprig:*slaps down an Uno card* Uno!</p><p>Polly:*slaps down a Pokémon card* Pickachu! I choose you!</p><p>Anne:*slaps down a poker card* Go fish!</p><p>HopPop, shakily: W-What are we playing?</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: Speaking of Anne-</p><p>Grime: We’re gonna talk about Anne again, aren’t we?</p><p>Sasha: Yes we are</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: Be gay, do arson</p><p>Anne: I fully accept you and your sexuality, but please refrain from doing arson-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Hey Sash, what do you think life is?</p><p>Sasha: Marcy-</p><p>Anne: Awww, cause we love her?</p><p>Sasha: No, cause Marcy’s short-</p><p>Marcy: I WILL THROW HANDS-</p><p>~~</p><p>Polly: Hey Anne, do you think different paint colors taste different?</p><p>Anne: They do-</p><p>Sprig:....why did you say that with such certainty?-</p><p>~~</p><p>Grime: Is it murder if I give them a heads up?</p><p>HopPop: I think that’s called “a threat”</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: All of the odd numbers have an “e” in them-</p><p>Sasha:....Marcy go to sleep-</p><p>Anne:*audibly naming odd numbers to check*</p><p>~~</p><p>Andrias: Olivia, are you ok? You’re looking a little updog-</p><p>Olivia: What is updog?</p><p>Andrias: Marcy! Get in here! I told you I could do it!</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: Anne! Rate your pain-</p><p>Anne: 0 stars...</p><p>Sprig:</p><p>Anne: Would not recommend-</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy, staring at a bowl of cereal: What if I put coffee inside this instead of milk?</p><p>Anne, taking the bowl away: What if you don’t?</p><p>~~</p><p>Store Clerk: Will a Hopadiah Planter please come to the front?</p><p>HopPop:*heads to the front of the store*</p><p>Anne and Sprig:*waves* We got lost-</p><p>HopPop:...I- I left you two at home- </p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: We have a highly trained army</p><p>Anne: Yeah, well we have a Marcy-</p><p>Marcy:*waves innocently*</p><p>Sasha:....*drops sword* You win- I surrender-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Sometimes you’ve just got to move on and adopt another cat-</p><p>Sprig:...Anne- did you get another cat?</p><p>Anne:</p><p>Sprig: Anne?!</p><p>Anne: Her name is Domino 3-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: What if “It’s Raining Men” and “Let the Bodies hit the floor” are songs about the same event, just from different perspectives-</p><p>Anne: Sprig- please stop-</p><p>Polly: Wait- let the boy speak-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: It’s not a “superiority complex”, I’m just superior, and there’s nothing complicated about that</p><p>~~</p><p>Polly: Look, I’m not mad at whoever ate my biscuit, just come clean and we can talk this out</p><p>Sprig:</p><p>HopPop:</p><p>Anne:</p><p>Polly: Smart, you knew I wouldn’t forgive any of you</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Woah- Marbles, you’re on fire-</p><p>Marcy, actually on fire: Awww thanks Anne</p><p>Sasha: No- you’re REALLY on fire-</p><p>Marcy: That really does mean a lot- thank you both ^w^</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: Hey, do you think I can fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?</p><p>HopPop: You’re a hazard to society-</p><p>Anne: And a coward, Do 20!</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy:*shaking Anne* Anne! Speak to me!</p><p>Anne: Marbles- you have beautiful eyes...</p><p>Marcy: Shes completely lost it!</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: Why are you like this?!</p><p>Grime: The question is, why aren’t you like this? I raised you! You should be exactly like this!</p><p>~~</p><p>Olivia, looking for Marcy: Excuse me, have you seen my adopted human daughter? She’s about this tall, clearly gay but we haven’t had the talk yet-</p><p>~~</p><p>Polly: Some frogs are like slinky’s-</p><p>Anne:..explain-</p><p>Polly: Not good for much, but make you crack a smile when you push one down the stairs-</p><p>HopPop: Please stop pushing Sprig down the stairs-</p><p>~~</p><p>Wally: Welcome to Wally’s cooking show!</p><p>Wally: Today, I’m going to show you how to make a 3 course meal for one with just one ingredient</p><p>Wally:*takes out a can on a string* A telephone! *speaks into it* Hello? Stumpy? I’d like to place an order-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. General Yunnan makes an appearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne: Listen up idiots!</p><p>Anne: Not you Marcy, you’re loved and we appreciate that you’re here</p><p>~~</p><p>Olivia: Why are there large handprints all over the castle walls?!</p><p>Marcy:...Andrias- why are there large handprints on the walls?</p><p>Andrias, whispering: Because I have large hands-</p><p>Marcy: Because he has large hands</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: Hold on! I’m getting one of those headaches with pictures-</p><p>Anne: A what?-</p><p>HopPop, massaging his forehead: An idea- he’s getting an idea-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: What’s a word for a mix of being angry and sad?-</p><p>Marcy: Disgruntled? Misery? Desolated?-</p><p>Anne: Smad-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: We all have our demons-</p><p>Sprig:*holding up Polly* And this one happens to be ours-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig, watching a boiling pot for Anne: How do I know when the waters boiling?</p><p>Polly: Stick your hand in it-</p><p>Sprig: Ok :D</p><p>Anne: Sprig nO-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: exCUSE ME-</p><p>Marcy, trying to do homework: What?</p><p>Sasha: I need validation!</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop: What is love?</p><p>Sprig: Baby, don’t hurt me-</p><p>Polly: Don’t hurt me-</p><p>Anne, tired of trauma: Please, Frog, stop hurting me-</p><p>~~</p><p>Grime: Z is just a sideways N-</p><p>Sasha: Get out of my room-</p><p>Grime: Zo-</p><p>~~</p><p>Andrias: So Anne, care to introduce me to your team?</p><p>Anne: Sure-</p><p>Anne:*points to HopPop* Our resident braincell and father figure-</p><p>Anne:*points to Sprig* the Problem child-</p><p>Anne:*points to Polly* And the anarchist-</p><p>Anne: Any questions?</p><p>Marcy: Yes, Several-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Hey Sash? Can you do me a favor?</p><p>Sasha: I’d literally murder someone for you, but sure-</p><p>Anne: Can you do the dishes?</p><p>Sasha: Absolutely not-</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop, taping up a falling beam with flex tape: If you aren’t able to solve all your problems with flex tape, you aren’t using enough flex tape-</p><p>Anne:....what?-</p><p>~~</p><p>General Yunnan: I feel like you’re not taking me seriously-</p><p>Sasha and Grime: Your feeling is correct-</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop: What are you gonna bring to the dinner?</p><p>Polly: My negative attitude and sparkling personality-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: I swing both ways-</p><p>Sasha: Violently-</p><p>Sasha: With a sword-</p><p>Sasha: Come at me, fuckers!</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: We’re going in public, be on your best behavior-</p><p>Anne, to Sprig and Polly: Yeah guys-</p><p>Marcy, remembering every complication she’s caused in Newtopia: I was talking to you-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Why does HopPop always do laundry so loudly?</p><p>Sprig: So everyone knows that no one helps in this house-</p><p>HopPop:*slapping the Amphibia equivalent to a washing machine door very loudly*</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: Let’s take a break to get some coffee. Fifteen-</p><p>Andrias: Ok-</p><p>(Fifteen minutes later)</p><p>Marcy: I MEANT FIFTEEN MINUTES- NOT FIFTEEN COFFEES!</p><p>Andrias, slightly vibrating: THEN SAY THAT NEXT TIME-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Hey Sash? Are you seeing anyone?</p><p>Sasha, blushing: Um no- why do you ask?</p><p>Anne: Well, I think seeing a therapist would be great for you</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha, about Marcy and Anne: They make me feel things-</p><p>Grime: What things?</p><p>Sasha: Feelings-</p><p>Grime: Those bastards-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: You’re my best friend, we share a toothbrush-</p><p>Anne: I- was not aware of that-</p><p>Sprig: Well we do-</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: I wouldn’t hurt a fly-</p><p>Anne: Hey Marbles? Can you do me a favor?</p><p>Marcy, readying her crossbow: Who do I need to destroy?</p><p>~~</p><p>Polly: HopPop- my imaginations scaring me-</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: Sash- Sasha- wake up-</p><p>Sasha: Huh? What is it Marbles?</p><p>Marcy:*holding up a jar* Can you open this?</p><p>Sasha:....It’s 3 AM-</p><p>Marcy: So? I want to make a PB sandwich at 3 AM-</p><p>~~</p><p>General Yunnan at Grime: I will throw a chicken bone at you-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THE RETURN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Went through a dry spell with these quotes, but it’s back baby!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcy, to Anne: And if you’re gonna call me your girlfriend, make sure you put paranoid in front of it! My way- or your way cause I don’t want you to break up with me-</p><p>~~</p><p>The Planters:*vibing*</p><p>Anne, breaking down the door: COME ON DOWN AND BUY SOME CORN, OR WE’LL SACRIFICE YOUR NEWBORN!</p><p>HopPop: I don’t feel safe-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: The real journey were the memories we made along the way</p><p>Sasha: I almost died-</p><p>Polly: That was my favorite memory</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: I will have you know that 10 years from now I will be Anne’s second wife</p><p>Anne: What happened to my first wife?</p><p>Sasha: Nothing you can prove-</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: Does anyone else get really happy when their brain releases a bunch of endorphins?</p><p>HopPop: Can’t relate-</p><p>Sprig: Why would my brain release a bunch of dolphins?</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: The movie wasn’t that scary-</p><p>Marcy: Yeah- I don’t know what we were worried about :3</p><p>Anne: You both were holding my hands the entire time.....you’re still holding them actually-</p><p>~~</p><p>Grime: Not every problem can be solved with a knife-</p><p>Sasha: That’s why I have multiple knives</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Maybe you should take a break from the Internet?</p><p>Sprig: Pfft- what awful things could come from the internet? Hey- did you know that the earth is actually flat?</p><p>Anne, taking her phone: Yeah- that’s not right-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: NORWEGA ISNT A COUNTRY!</p><p>Anne: THEN WHERE ARE NORWEGIAN PEOPLE FROM?!</p><p>Marcy: NORWAY-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: I told Marcy her ears flush when she lies.<br/>Anne: Why?<br/>Sasha: Look-<br/>Sasha: Hey Marcy! Do you love us?<br/>Marcy, covering her ears: No.</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: We need to get through this locked door. Marcy, give me your credit card. <br/>Marcy: Here. <br/>Sasha, pocketing it: Thanks. Anne, kick down the door.</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop: *Gently taps table*<br/>Anne: *Taps back*<br/>Sprig: What are they doing?<br/>Polly: Morse code.<br/>HopPop: *Aggressively taps table*<br/>Anne: *Slams hands down* YOU TAKE THAT BACK-</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop, about Anne: Apparently we’re getting someone new in the family.<br/>Sprig: Are we stealing them?<br/>Polly: New or used?<br/>HopPop: Wonderful responses, both of you.</p><p>~~</p><p>Cop: You’re receiving a ticket for having three frogs on one snail<br/>Sasha: Shit. <br/>Grime: Wait, three? <br/>Cop: Yeah? <br/>Braddock : OH MY FROG PERCY FELL OFF!!!</p><p>~~</p><p>Lady Olivia: Would you stab your best friend in the leg for 10 million gold? <br/>Andrias: You stab me, and then when my leg gets better, we buy a big-ass house. <br/>Marcy: You can stab me too, then we'll have 20 million. <br/>Andrias: Good thinking.</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: Alright, we’re gonna need a distraction</p><p>Grime: Who here is good at jumping up and down and making weird noises?</p><p>Percy: My time has come</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: I'm incredibly fast at math.<br/>Marcy: Alright, what's 30x17?<br/>Anne: 47<br/>Marcy: That's not even close.<br/>Anne: But it was fast.</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: So what do you do?<br/>Maddie: I work in genetic research, and I'm currently trying to eliminate all Cancers.<br/>Marcy: Wow, impressive.<br/>Maddie: Then I'll move on to Leos.</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: This is a mistake <br/>Sprig, enthusiastically: A mistake we're going to laugh about one day! <br/>Anne: But not today <br/>Sprig, still enthusiastic: Oh, no. Today's going to be a mess</p><p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. idk....frogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha: My own mother called me a monster......</p><p>Sasha: she was right of course, but it still hurt</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop: *Trying to fill out legal paperwork stuff* Were you guys born AMAB or AFAB?<br/>
Sprig: Bold of you to assume I was born at all-<br/>
Anne: I personally was created in a lab-<br/>
Polly: I just straight up spawned lol</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne, to Sasha: My life is in the hands of an idiot!<br/>
Sasha, motioning to herself and Marcy: No no no no no, TWO idiots!</p><p>Marcy:*waves* :3</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: i went through an entire character arc during quarantine<br/>
Sasha: i became more evil if you’re curious<br/>
Marcy: We're still in quarantine, don't worry, there's time for a redemption arc still!<br/>
Sasha: i’m going to get worse on purpose</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: .. .----. -- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- [translation: I’M SORRY]<br/>
Anne: What's that?<br/>
Marcy: Remorse code.<br/>
Anne: I'm even angrier now.</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: You’re gonna have to head out without me, the house is on fire-</p><p>HopPop, still in the house: Sprig! It’s getting worse!</p><p>Sprig: HopPop! Get out of there!</p><p>HopPop: I LIVE IN THIS HOUSE, I DIE IN THIS HOUSE-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: Okay. I get it. You've had a really hard time lately, you're stressed out, seven people died-<br/>
Anne: Twelve, actually.<br/>
Sasha: Not the point. Look, they're dead now and really whose fault is that?<br/>
Anne: Yours!<br/>
Sasha: That's right: no one's.</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy, watching the news: Someone tried to fight a squid at the aquarium today!<br/>
Sasha: *walks in covered with ink* Well, maybe the squid was being a dick-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: Date someone who will drag you outside at 3am to look at the stars.<br/>
Grime: If anyone, and I mean anyone, wakes me up at 3am to go look at the damn sky they will be removed indefinitely from my life-</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop: You're right.<br/>
Anne: That's... That's an unusual phrase for you. Did you just learn it?</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: I was thinking I'd do some fiddle playing-<br/>
Polly: You? Fiddle Playing? Sprig, it says talent show.</p><p>~~</p><p>Lady Olivia: Frog, give me patience-<br/>
General Yunan: I think you mean 'give me strength'<br/>
Lady Olivia: If Frog gave me strength, you'd be dead.</p><p>~~</p><p>Wally: You think I really give a fuck? I can’t even read-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: Are you sure this is the right direction?<br/>
HopPop: Certainly, I'm as sure as I am honest!<br/>
Polly: In that case, we're definitely lost-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Marcy... Why did you draw a pentagram on the floor?<br/>
Marcy: Your text told me to satanize the house before you returned-<br/>
Anne:...<br/>
Anne: I wrote sanitize, Marcy!</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: Annabanana? What does IDK, LY, and TTYL mean?<br/>
Anne: I don’t know, love you, talk to you later<br/>
Marcy: Ok, I love you too, I’ll just ask Sasha-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: You fuckers don’t know about my knife stick. It’s a knife taped to a stick and it’s the ultimate weapon!<br/>
Marcy, not looking up from her book: Spear-<br/>
Sasha: BLOCKED-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: Hey, you want some leftovers?<br/>
Ivy: What's that?<br/>
Sprig: You've never had leftovers???<br/>
Ivy: No, because I'm not a quitter-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: So what’s for dinner?<br/>
HopPop, staring at the food he just burnt: Regret-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: So apparently the 'bad vibes' I’ve been feeling are actually severe psychological distress-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Who’s ready for pain True Colors is gonna bring :D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcy: Sash- do you ever take your armor off? And just chill?-</p><p>Sasha: Never- one must always be ready for a battle</p><p>Anne: That must be a pain to sleep in</p><p>Sasha: Oh it definitely is-</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: Hugging plushies always makes me feel better ^^</p><p>Sasha: I wish hugging could make me feel better. But I’m inconsolable-</p><p>Marcy: Awwww- I’ll hug you until you feel worse &gt;:3</p><p>Sasha: And I’ll hug you back, real tight, until it breaks your spine-</p><p>~~</p><p>Polly: You really believe in Sprig?</p><p>Anne: Luckily, he believes in himself enough for the both of us </p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: WE KNOW WHAT YOU’RE UP TO-</p><p>Andrias: Really? Cause I barely know-</p><p>~~</p><p>Ivy: What makes you happy?</p><p>Sprig: You</p><p>Ivy: Oh-</p><p>Sprig: Why? What makes you happy?</p><p>Ivy:.....cheese-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha: Grime! I just got intel that you might wanna- are- are you cooking a dead beetle over a fire?</p><p>Grime: Well I’m not eating it raw after last time!</p><p>Sasha:...</p><p>Grime:...*pokes the beetle* Stupid parasites-</p><p>~~</p><p>(Future AU)</p><p>Anne: Hey- what would you do if I came home with- let’s say- a box of kittens-</p><p>Sasha:....what’s in the box Anne?</p><p>Anne:*holding a box*</p><p>Sasha:....Anne! What’s in the box?</p><p>Anne:...I think you know-</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop, after getting hit by lightning: It’s ok! I blacked out for a second, but I experienced something beautiful </p><p>Polly: What? Not dying-</p><p>~~</p><p>Beatrix: Whats up Grimeothy?</p><p>Grime: Oh you know- just being the family screw up</p><p>Beatrix: Well someone has to do it</p><p>~~</p><p>(Future AU)</p><p>Anne: We’ve reached a point in quarantine where our girlfriend comes home and says “darlings”-</p><p>Anne:*pointing to a creepy looking statue on the table* “I have brought home a potentially cursed item!”</p><p>Marcy: The keyword is “potentially” </p><p>Sasha: No Marcy- the keywORD IS “CURSED”</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: You know what they say: shoot for the moon, and if you miss, you’ll land amongst the stars</p><p>Marcy:....or suffocate in space, I suppose-</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop: Life is short</p><p>HopPop: But also terribly and insufferably long-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Guess what we are- </p><p>Marcy: Say it on the count of three</p><p>Marcy and Anne: 1, 2, 3-</p><p>Marcy: Heading to Newtopia-</p><p>Anne: Gaaaayyyyyyyyyy- wait-</p><p>~~</p><p> Anne: Wow- I like your shirt</p><p>Sasha: Thanks-*remembers girls like bad girls* I stole it-*also remembers some girls like good samaritans* from an old man I was helping cross the street-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: I have a superpower- but everyone keeps gaslighting me saying it’s not a superpower </p><p>HopPop: Sprig running high speeds at glass is not a superpower</p><p>Sprig: I WENT THROUGH IT DIDNT I?!</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: When I was little, Sasha convinced me the strips of paper on Hershey Kisses were edible</p><p>Sasha: They are though-</p><p>Marcy: REALLY?!</p><p>Sasha: No! Stop believing what I say!</p><p>~~</p><p>(Fugitive AU)</p><p>Grime: I don’t think you’re cut out for stakeouts</p><p>Marcy: I’m a chronic insomniac, I was born for this</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: I don’t really care where we end up, as long as everyone is alive and not in jail</p><p>Sasha: Define ‘Not in jail’</p><p>Sprig: Define ‘Alive’</p><p>~~</p><p>Sasha and Anne:*physically fighting each other*</p><p>Marcy, distressed: This isn’t what I meant by “express your feelings”!</p><p>~~</p><p>Grime: I am a teddy bear</p><p>Grime: and my stuffing is aLL CONSUMING RAGE!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Amphibia Deserves Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some humor in these times</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne: Where are you going?</p><p>Sasha: To get ice cream or commit a felony, I’ll decide on the way there</p><p>~~</p><p>Maddie: This is bothering me-</p><p>Marcy: Well you are digging up a corpse-</p><p>Maddie: No, no- that’s actually pretty par for the course actually-</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Sasha, apologize to Sprig</p><p>Sasha: Ugh! Fine!</p><p>Sasha: ‘Unfuck you’ or whatever-</p><p>~~</p><p>Marcy: We’re back and we bought a plant cause I have no self control</p><p>~~</p><p>Grime: You know, studies show that keeping a ladder inside the house is more dangerous than a loaded gun</p><p>Grime: That’s why I own 10 guns!</p><p>Grime: Incase some maniac tries to sneak in a ladder</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: HopPop melted cheese on top of a pear to try and get me to eat my fruit!</p><p>Sprig: Did it work?</p><p>Anne:....yes-</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: Is Sasha always like this when she loses?</p><p>Anne: Oh yeah-</p><p>Marcy: You should’ve seen the great Jenga tantrum of 2016-</p><p>Sasha: YOU BUMPED THAT TABLE AND YOU KNOW IT!</p><p>~~</p><p>Sprig: Ok hear me out- seatbelts, but they throw you from your seat</p><p>Polly: We call them Yeetbelts</p><p>~~</p><p>Grime: Sasha what are doing?</p><p>Sasha: I’m yelling at the person who ruined my life....</p><p>Grime:..</p><p>Grime: Sasha that’s a mirror-</p><p>~~</p><p>HopPop: I slept for 12 hours- might sleep for another 12</p><p>Anne: HopPop that sounds like a coma</p><p>HopPop: Sounds festive</p><p>~~</p><p>Anne: Remember kids, if you watched the True Colors Leak- DONT spoil it</p><p>Sprig: Or this could happen to you!</p><p>(Camera pans to a watermelon with a CGI mouth and eyes on it)</p><p>Watermelon: Hey kids! I saw the True Colors episode, and you’ll never believe what happened!</p><p>Polly:*smashes it with a hammer*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>any spoilers regarding True Colors in the comments WILL be deleted, you have been warned :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>